With Betrayle Comes love
by NiallandNutella
Summary: What'd Edward do to Bella?Well,besides giving her to the most well known threat. James. What'll happen to her?What'll happen to Him?Will she be changed?Will she go back to forks?That is, if she's still alive.If she doesn't mind facing her first love again
1. Edward Alice and Italy Oh My!

Chapter 1

Bella Pov-

Where are we going? I asked half asleep

Volterra Italy Replied Alice clearly annoyed

Where the Voltury are?

Yes, But we are not taking you to them. Edward all but growled

Are we going there so James won't find me? I asked

Err yah said an unsure Edward

Okay, I said closing my eyes so I could sleep. I wonder where we'll be staying.

Edward Pov-

_Alice's thoughts: Eddie I know your reading my thoughts! We can't do this! It's not right._

Do what? I played dumb

_Alice- Take Bella to James! She is a sister, daughter, friend, and lover to our coven!_

I told you I don't love her anymore! I shouted loud enough to frighten Alice, but low enough to not wake Bella.

_Alice- You might not but we still do!_

Well to bad Alice! She's caused enough trouble for our coven!

_Alice- And? What about the others Edward? We're a coven of six! The others love Bella! There bound to notice her disappearance in the next day , week, month ,or year! And what about Charlie What are we gonna tell him?_

The truth! Alice that his daughter is dead!

_Alice- Come on you Dick! She just said Eddie I love you in her sleep! You're a monster to take her to that freak! James is going to kill her!_

Be it as it may, she still is James' property now! He can do whatever he wants with her.

Alice, unblock your thoughts I grumbled. She just humphed.

_Alice- I wake up in the mornin' feeling like P Diddy Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna Hit the city! Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack! Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back!_


	2. Are you on something?

Edward Pov- Ugh Alice I hate that song

_Alice- Good!_

_How could he do this to Bella, to us? And That son of a bitch can get away with this? Of course he can! He's Carlisle's first changed!_

As we arrived in Volterra I started to tear up, Venomous tears, that I knew would never fall. I only came on this stupid trip to try and change Eddie's mind! I'm sure the others will kick his ass when they find out! Not Carlisle though. He'd be disappointed but not at all enraged. Esme would probably yell at him then dry sob for losing a daughter, Rosalie will be sad. Even though she'd never admit to it, I saw her and Bella getting a very strong sisterly bond in the future. But Jasper and Emmett think of Bella as there little sister! For Christ sake! They might kill him! Probably wouldn't burn him even though he deserved to rot in hell!

Alice.

Crap Edward I forgot that you're a fuckin' mind reader!

No Alice, we're here.

What? I shrieked

Yes ! We're here now you get us a hotel! While I drop Bella of at James'.

I HATE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! I shouted but did as I was told

Bella Pov-

Where are we going Edward?

Bella I'm Taking you to James Wheatly.

What the Fuck? J- James?

Yes James.

W-Why Edward? I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I k-kept asking y-y-you to change me , but p-p-please d-d-don't do this!

It has nothing to do with your idiotic decision of wanting to be eternally damned into hell!

You've caused to much trouble for my coven. And It can't go on any longer.

I-I you're a MONSTER. I screamed I loved you! I trusted you!

The Bastard just stood there looking at me without even a trace of pitty. Fine! Leave me! I FUCKING Hate you!

Good, because here he comes, Goodbye Bella.

I then felt another set of ice cold hands replacing the ones I used to feel so safe in.

Bella, don't tell the others but I really do still love you.

Then why the hell are you doing this Edward?

I already told you, your causing my family to much trouble. Goodbye love!

With that Edward was gone. I heard james chuckle and then looked up to see a pair of Brightest chrimson eye I ever saw on a nomad vampire.

When he noticed what I was staring at he laughed. I had to make sure I was full so I can have a little fun before I kill you.

W-what do you mean by fun? I whispered

He answered huskily, I think you know perfectly well what I mean by fun. You're a pretty girl.

N-No please!

Sh-sh-sh. If you're a good girl you'll be unconscious.

James Pov-

_Jame's thoughts: I know you can hear me Edward! Thank you! Now I have a toy and a drink all in one!_

Aww honey, you know better than to hit a vampire! Now you'll have to be conscious!

No-No Please?

I love it when they beg!

Bella Pov- Damn! Why am I SO FREAKIN' STUPID? Hitting a vamp? Only hurts me!

James Pov- Can't take a joke sweetheart? You'll be unconscious. It looks like you already punished your self. `

~ Drink time~

She's already bleeding now, I might as well drink up.

Bella Pov- I was conscious again when he began to drink my blood, but out of no where, some one pulled him off of me.

It was an angel! Oh-uh-oh! My wrist ! it Burns! I screamed the last thing I rememberd is seeing the angel burn James .

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed the past few chapters.. this is my first fanfic. So please review kindly!**


	3. The new girl's got tricks up her sleave

Aro Pov-

Remarkable! I can't read her thoughts! Felix where did you find her?

"I found her in an abandoned warehouse father. A vampire peasant was about to empty her." Felix said without a stitch of feeling in his voice.

Well why did you interfere? I asked

I interfered because the mongrel was making too much noise. I would have drained her myself, but I found it quite curious that my gifts didn't work on her. Since she was already changing, so I thought she would make a great addition to the volturi guard. Unless of course you didn't want her.

Ha-ha-ha! I cooed in my most sarcastic voice yet. Well of course I would want her she could resist your powers even as a human! Not to mention that she will be very stunning! I mean she already is now. Imagine what immortality will do for her! When she wakes up alert me!

Yes father. Felix answered with a hint of excitement

"Well this is the first day of her transformation. We must be patient." Caius said

What a kill joy! I thought to myself.

Jacob Pov-

Bella was all I could think about. Charlie says she keeps missing school, and she isn't coming home.

Call me crazy but I was starting to worry! I had a sinking feeling that those filthy bloodsuckers did it. She might be ch-ch-changing! I have to get over there! If she was changed the treaty is soo over!

As I pulled up in the Cullen's driveway, I couldn't smell Bella anywhere! Not even as a leech! What did those filthy parasites do to MY Bella?

I knocked on the door but no one answered. So I just went in. the door was unlocked and everything! I could hear that annoying voice in my head tell me there was a fight coming. The problem was I agreed with it.

Where's Bella, I growled I knew they could hear me. Withind seconds they were right in front of me. With the bronze haired Cullen in front. They looked sad even blondie! All except one.


	4. Didn't see that one coming

one. I've taking your guises criticism in to mind, Thank you for that! Put please know that I love you guys so much... I decided to stay up till 12:15 to write this one!

Jacob Pov- "What did you do with her? I can't smell her as a human or a vampire! And I sure as hell don't see her!"

"That's when the bronze haired leach stepped in to speak.

"I got rid of her mutt. She was being an inconvenience to my coven and I."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean got rid of her? You didn't kill her did you? Cause that would break the treaty." I said in one breath.

"No you mongrel! The bronze haired leech said. We did not kill her. I took her to a vampire that was hunting her. He was planning to kill members of my coven."

He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."

What the hell? She's dead? All because of you? You're not only heartless, you're fucking inconsiderate! I love her! And you go and kill her? I thought you were decent leeches!"

"Says the shirtless pup!" the filthy bronze haired said

"And my name is Edward! Not the bronze haired one!

Felix Pov- "Aro! Aro! She's awake" I shouted

"What? It's only the first day!" he cooed. He was there in less than a second

"Wasn't her hair brown?" He asked.

Sure enough her hair was a gorgeous strawberry blonde **Pic On Profile**

"Wh-where am I?" The gorgeous girl asked.

" Why you are in the Volturi Castle my dear! Would you care to grant me the request of asking your name?" Aro Asked

"My name is Bella." She replied

"Dear Bella Would you do us the honors of becoming a part of the volturi guard? Because we have reason to believe that you will be the most powerful vampire known to our world"

She took a moment to decide but ended up with a smirk followed by a small yes.

"Jane!" Aro called "take Bella to her room!

I looked at Bella then, mans she is hot! And blonde! I'd like a piece of that! I thought to myself. But as soon as I finished she looked right at me and shrieked.

"h-h-how did u do that." she whispered.

"what child? " Aro asked anxious now

"h-he talked without moving his mouth! It was like he-he was in my-my head!"

"why child, it appears you can read minds! How excellent! I will take some test on you later. But for Now Jane will take you to your room as she was to do 10 minutes ago!" Aro cooed

Man she's got a great ass! I thought to myself. But as soon as I said it she gasped and covered it. Running out the door with Jane.

Bad Felix Thinking gets you into trouble with this chic!


	5. What the Hell was that!

**Hi guys. Did you like that last chapter? I thought it was going to be one of my favorites but this one has it tied. And it's longer! Pics of Felix on profile.**

Bella Pov-

"Jane right?'

"Yes Bella it is." The 11 year old Aphrodite said

"What's your gift?" I asked.

"I can cause excruciating pain to anyone I want."

"Can you try it on me?"

"Bella are you crazy? What part of excruciating pain do you not get?"

"Jane Please?"

"Fine Bella but it's your funeral!"

"Ok I'm ready!"

"WHAT!" She asked clearly shocked and outraged

"Jane what's wrong? " I asked

"I-its n-n-not working!" she said confusion laced in her voice

Aro must have heard it because seconds later he was there

"Remarkable! Gorgeous, witty, and a shield! You not only block Felix and my gift but it seems as if you block even the most powerful gifts as well! How amazing! He patted me on the shoulder.

I heard a bunch of things the second he patted me. I-I felt like I knew him.

"Aro what happened? I whispered

"What child what?" he asked excitement in the air.

"As soon as you touched my story I saw every thought you ever had! Like a 2 second biography."

"Why it appears you have absorbed my gift! I wonder... Try to use Jane's gift against her!"

"Um okay" I said I didn't really know how to, with Aro's gift it came so unexpectedly… Well I just thought about Jane's gift but as soon as I did I heard a piercing scream...

"AAH! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"

I stopped almost immediately after I heard her beg.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to Jane then I ran off

I heard Aro say "How fantastic!" and I had a slight feeling that Jane was glaring at him.

I found a door that said Bella on it.

I walked in and found a very, very, very purple room. I love it!

It wasn't too big aside from the walk in closet. It was my favorite color and it had a freaking chandelier!

Wow they really captured my sense of style... The walk in closet was filled with a bunch of sundresses, ball gowns, and designer shirts and pants. Since I felt kind of dirty I took a shower in my bathroom and put on a white Hollister sundress with a pair of white stilettos. I put my hair in a messy bun and to top it off put on white headband. All too quickly I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said

In walked in a boy who looked to be about my age so 17 he was kind of cute. But he reminded me of Jane.

"Whoa! They weren't kidding when they said you were hot! But that's like an understatement. A strawberry blonde? Wow!"

"Um, Hi?" I asked he was cute but kind of weird.

"Oh, sorry! Jane wanted me to tell you its okay, and Aro wants you to absorb my gift."

What was he staring at? I asked myself I decided to read his thoughts to find out.

__thoughts- My god! Her boobs are perfect!_

Ugh! My eyes are up here! I said disgusted I mean that was only a tester of his thoughts... he already pictured us having sex!

"Oh uh sorry!" he said

"2 questions. What's your name? And what your gift?


	6. TMI!

**Hi guys it's been a while but I'm back! I hope you like this chapter because I've been working on it a lot!**

Bella Pov-

"Oh sorry" the guys said

"My name is Alec and I can cut off all the senses of your body." awww so the perverted boy was identified! I thought to myself

"Oh.. so Aro sent you for me to absorb your gifts?" I said

"Yeah that's what it sounds like babe.."

"It's Bella I said. and hold out your hand"

Once I absorbed his gift I immediately used it on him. But I stopped once I heard a small yelp.

When he got back up he was absolutely beaming definantly weird. I like the one with messy hair.. her reminds me of my angel plus he's hot!(**Let me just take a moment to say I am in love with brendon urie!)** Wait! I CANT! let me dumb myself down to I just got out of a terrible relationship..

Alec pulled me out of my thoughts he seemed nervous.

"and so Bella.. will you err g-go out with me.?

I was about to say something when Aro called us down. Saved by the bell! The- really creepy bell!

"Now as you all know I've called you down for something that only I know about! I'm going to read your thoughts and see what we all think of Isabella! "

Aro started with felix and ended with jane.

"Good God it appears most of you have already thought of inappropriate things you could do with Bella!"

Hmm, most of them I wonder… I read aro's thoughts..

_Aro: God I would love to.. what do they say these days? Hmm, Cut that cake!_

"That's revolting!" I said out loud and stormed to my room..

**Sorry for the short post! Hope you like it! And REVIEW..**


	7. What did I just do?

**Hey guys! Been a while since I last updated huh? I'm really sorry for that. And I may need a beta soon. MAY! I don't know if I want one yet. Anyway since I haven't been updating as often as I usually do, Im going to just make longer chapters, with more plot & conflict. I hope you like it so far and thanks to everybody who has reviewed.!**

**Notes: When there bold parenthesis that's me talking unbolded is whoever the POV is on**

Bella Pov-

I can't believe he sa-well thought that about me! He's like thousands of years older than me! Aro! If Caius and Marcus think the same way about me, I swear Im going to kill one of them! I started pacing in the bathroom when I noticed my appearance. I couldn't help but scream. I had Red Hair! Not even Victoria Red, Or Cherry Red! I had the perfect shade of Rihanna red.** (like her hair in California Kingbed) **I have to admit though, I looked Great! Maybe I would have to stay pissed! And yet again another interruption ripped me from my thoughts.

'Hold on a minute!' I grumbled knowing whoever knocked could hear me.

I let my hair down and put n a red corset tank with a mini skirt.(hey I might as well look hot) I figured. I topped it off with red staletto's and a _hello kitty_ clippy **(I love hello Kity) **

"COME IN!" I yelled

I was surprised to see all the volturi boys looking rather sheepishly at their toes. Since Demetri was the first one to look up, he was the first one to see my new wardrobe and hairstyle. Demetri's eyes widened then he nudged Felix, and Felix nudged Alex, And Alex nudged Marcus, And Marcus Nudged Aro. No one nudged Caius because he wasn't interested.

I sighed "What do you guys want?" I asked as politely as I could be.

"We're so Sorry Bella! From Now on, Caius,, Marcus, And I will think of you oly as a daughter , or a niece. But I can't say the same for the rest of the guys, (everyone snickered) they seem quite taken with you."

"That's fine." I smiled ( I and the guys noticed my hair returned to normal.)

" Why Child? Is that a gift? Your hair changes color based on your emotions right?" He asked to excitedly.

" Yes Aro" I answered quite amused .

Aro grew a creepy Cheshire cat grin and told Caius to start making a list.

I then looked at Alec and remembered his question.

(I thought to myself before making my decision)

"Yes Alec," I replied

All the guys looked confused including Alec till he put all the pieces together.

His face suddenly brightened like a little kid on Christmas. And All the other guys started putting it together too. (what had I gotten myself into)

"NO BELLA YOU DIDN'T" the ones named Felix and Demetri Gasped together.

But I did

**READ THIS PEOPLE!**

**Okay! That was it. I hope you guys liked it. Hit or miss? This is a good chapter and I hope the next one will be longer! It just depends on the amount of reviews I get. ****HINT HINT HINT! ****I Also have a question for you guys. Who do you think Bella Should end up with. And whose POV do you want. IDK if Bella will even end up with anybody! It all depend on reviews. PLUS who do you wanna see more of?**

**R&R**


	8. Outburst

**Hey Guys! Alright so 4 comments on the last chapter! Not bad but please at least five? So the one person that did answer one of my questions was **_**Little Angel of Love**_**! So I am going to put some of her comment in there.! Please when I write stuff at the bottom read it! Most of it is wha and who you want in the next chapter! **

Felix POV-

" Bella You didn't!" I said clearly shocked then I just hightailed it out of there before she could reply. Of course he got to her first! But NO girl has ever said _yes_ to him. She certainly is one of a kind. I'm not sure if I'd want to hit her if Alec has even thought about it though. Who am I kidding? Im talking about _Bella _here! I'd bang her any day of the week if I could! And Just as I thought that, Bella as if right on cue. Walked by in the shortest many skirt I've ever seen. _OMFG_ I thought to myself Is she trying to make me _want _take a go on her? Ugh! His chic is something else.

Alec POV-

I-I just can't believe she said yes! She's like super hot! And She s-said yes! OH SHIT! What am I going to do on the date? Where are we going to go? What are we going to do? If she's not happy… I'll be screwed! And then Either _Felix_ or _Demetri_ will get her. Ugh! I can't even think about that! Im going to start Planning now. _SHE'S MINE!_

Jacob POV-

All I heard was Leah shouting at me. But I didn't care!

"JACOB! JACOB! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! BELLA IS GONE,DEAD, OUT OF THE PICTURE!" I just Groaned, "SHE NEVER EVEN LOVED YOU JACOB!" That's when my actions took over and I grabbed her.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP LEAH? IM TIRED OF HEARING ALL YOUR SHIT! I DON"T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK ! I KNOW BELLA IS STILL ALIVE! YOUR JUST A BITCH AND THAT'S ALL YOU"LL EVER BE!" I said that sounded harsh even to say to Leah

" Woah Im so sorry… I Don't.. Leah?" I noticed as tears formed in her eyes.

" Get your hand off of me Jacob" She whispered I did as she asked she went running out of the door and I felt like shit for making _that_ happen. And I'll get crap from Sam. Ever since the bronze haired leech told me about what they did…. I've been sitting in my room watching stupid chic flics and soap operas. Personally I don't Give A FUCK about _Jock_ or his evil half brother. But it helps met take my mind off of things. I decided to check my email to see if Sam found out yet.

_OLD MAIL…_

_ (Embry)__: Yo dude! Whats the Rez Homework? I totally forgot it at school!..._

_I'(Paul): DUDE! I JUST MET A BLONDE! SHE IS SO HOT! I GOT THE DIGITS!..._

_(SAM)__ : I understand that BELLA is still missing but you still need to pat…._

_(LEAH)__: I really need to change my email adress._

_ (SETH)__ Leah really hates you and bella dude._

_IWILLTELLYOUAGAIN! (Bella)__ Me and Edward are going out of the….._

OH Bella. I thought to myself you shouldn't have gone.

_NEW MAIL:_

_New Email invitation_

_ has added u as a friend/contact Click to view message_

WHO THE HELL IS BSV? I clicked it without hesitation

_Hey Jake, _

_I know by now That piece of shit, Edward has told you what happened to me. _

_Well I'm fine. It's Okay. Some one killed James, after he did some bad things to me. Reply as soon as you get this._

_Love _

_Bella Swan Volturi_


	9. She Told YOU!

**Hello Everyone! It's Been a while since I updated huh? From now on I'm going to Bolden the questions that I have for you. None of you bother to answer them and that's really annoying. Because I want your opinions in here! Only one person answers them. So that person is getting what she/ he wants out of this story. PLEASE COMMENT! I ALWAYS LOVE TO READ THEM! AND IT EFECTS THE UPDATING! A LOT! Also please RECOMMEND me! Thanks and sorry again for being a terrible updater. Enjoy! Also! I decided to make Jane 17 too. You'll see why soon.**

**Oh and one of you said this story was going fast! Do you want me to slow it down?**

**Jake Pov- **

I stood there. Frozen. Shocked. Relieved. Concerned. And very, very curious. I reached for my computer and started to write back.

_Dear Bella,_

_I can't Believe your alive! Where are you? Are you changed? I've been so worried about you! When can you come home? I Don't know if you know this but.. I love you Bells. Come home soon, I miss you._

_Love , _

_Jake_

Hmm. Message didn't send. I'll try again tomorrow.

**Bella Pov-**

It took me a lot of courage to send that Email to Jake. I know it sounds stupid but, I was afraid he wouldn't like me after I became a… Well, a _leech_. After I sent it, I decided to tour the castle. I took all the routes that I knew Nobody was in. Only to see Felix, Staring at my butt. This should be interesting.

**Felix Pov-**

Ohh, She caught me staring! What do I do? Maybe I should try being a douche bag Like Jane said. She Said it'd work. After all she Is a girl.

" Hey, Babe," I called her Over " How about you and that tight little ass take it up to my room. All you have to do is dump Alec."

Yes! Jane Was Right! Bella was touching me, Chest to Chest! She motioned for me to lower my head, so I did. Then… She Slapped Me! And whispered in my ear.

" If you value your groins, you will never talk to me like that again!" She warned, and I gulped

" Sorry Bella" I replied.

God if she weren't so pretty, I would have told her off. In the distance I could hear Alec, Demetri, and Jane. Laughing their Asses Off. Typical. Bella Blew a fake kiss to me and walked away laughing. Still leaving me speechless.

**Alec Pov-**

After Felix left to go ' Clear his head' Aka Go think of another clever idea to STEAL MY GIRL! I decided t get help from Heidi about me and Bella's date. We're going to _Solo per Voi_ a nice authentic resteraunt that roughly translates. ' Only for you'

**Sorry Guys! I wanted it to be longer, and I actually have more to this chapter. But it'd get confusing and I have a time limit on my computer. I love you all and my questions are..:**

**Who's POV Do you want more of?**

**Who Do you want Bella to end up with? (Decision will come down to my preferations)**

**Who Should I Put in the story?**

**Should I add any Charecters?**

**What do you think Will Happen?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Date part 1

**So fucking sorry that it took so long. I sent PM's out to all of you who use them saying I'd update soon. Hope you like the chapter**

Bella Pov-

I decided on wearing a short navy blue dress with black ankle boots for my date with Alec. I put on some pink lip gloss, mascara, and gave myself a natural eyeshadow even though I didn't need any. I changed my hair back to a gorgeous brown to remind me of the good old days and put it into a side braid. I looked elegant, and… really sexy.

Alec still hadn't told me where we were going So I was completely clueless, And for some odd reason, I didn't want to fuind out. I don't know if I'm falling for alec Volturi or just using him. I rubbed my temples and went outside to where Alec was waiting. I gave him my best smile, but I really just wanted to here from Jake. He hasn't responded yet and I'm starting to worry. If he doesn't respond by the end of the night I'm going to forks

Alice POV-

I hear a knock on the door, I'm silent. I hear Jasper talking, I don't move. Because I can't see her future. It's gone, it dissapeared exactly 3 hours since James had his way with , Jasper, Emmett, and Esme, Beat up edward after they found out. Carlisle didn't he just gave Edward the " _I'm dissapointed in you" _speech. I can't even see the Volturi. I'm so… Lost.

Alec Pov-

Wow. Bella looked… Amazing She's so beautiful. I whispered in her ear _la bellisima_ (You're beautiful) and she giggled and smiled This night will be perfect.

**Sorry It's so short, more to come, I don't deserve it but please comment.**


	11. You Hate me DOn

Hey guys.. I know you probably friggin' hate me. But, I can't update on this site anymore.. If you still want to read my story. It's on

Quizazz .com I'll put the link of it on my profile.. Don't kill me


End file.
